


Let's Make A Deal....

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Cipher has an offer Gibson can't refuse, but Gibson has an ace up his sleeve.





	Let's Make A Deal....

On the one hand, Fiddleford now knew what Gibson was doing. He'd have to do something about that. On the other, he'd foolishly called the boy he'd been trying to find for two days over and now he had both the twins in his basement.

And then there was the box, gold and black and tied with a bow with a neat little tag that had "With love, from Cipher" written in cursive. Considering Marcus hadn't checked in since last night, he had a feeling what this was.

He rubbed his temples again and quickly downed the glass of Alka-Seltzer on his desk. All this stress wasn't good for his ulcer. Maybe he'd take the money he got from the twins and take a long vacation? That sounded good. He reached for the package. 'No sense in prolonging it.'

He opened it to reveal several pictures and a box. He opened it and nearly dropped it. Staring up at him was one of Marcus's forest green eyes.  
"Damn him! Damn that freak!" he yelled.

The other pictures were of Marcus with different triangle markings carved or branded into him and he looked like he'd been tortured. At the bottom of the stack was a folded up peice of paper.

"What tha...?" He unfolded the paper. Cipher's neat cursive spread across the paper.

"My dear Gibson,

I must thank you for hand-delivering me this new pet. I haven't had such fun with a human in a thousand years. I imagine you must want him back, though, so I'm willing to make a trade. You give me Robbie and leave him and his friend alone for the rest of eternity and I will return Marcus to you.

I suggest you make a decision soon. He might go mad from my treatments.

How about a deadline? You like deadlines. If you don't agree to the trade and give Robbie to me without any further harm to him by midnight tonight, I'm sending you Marcus' dick in a box. Every day you delay after that I will cut off another piece of him and send it to you.

I have my men watching you at all times. If you harm your nephew at all, I will take him from you. I will raid your house. And I will burn it down with you inside.

Remember, I have eyes everywhere.

Your friend,  
Bill Cipher."

He slammed his fist down on the desk. "Damn him!" How could that freak even consider that he would hurt Fiddleford? He was the only member of the family that still had anything to do with him! Well, up til now anyway.

A trade, huh? Well, while that would be a good way to get rid of one suddenly very defiant slave. As much as he wanted to call Cipher and tell him exactly where he could stick his 'trade', he needed Marcus back. And as whole as possible. He rubbed his temples and dialed Cipher's number.

"Pick up, you insane freak of nature!"

 The phone picked up after the second ring. "Yellow?"

"I received your...package, Cipher. Your terms are acceptable."

"Good. Bring him to me and I'll give Marcus back once Robbie is secured in my mansion." Cipher said with a pleasant tone. "How is your nephew?"

"He's fine. In 'is room, doin' sumthin'. And that's not gonna work. We trade at the same time."

"Do you want a neutral location?" Cipher asked calmly.

"Yes. Ya name ta place n time. Ya know yer gettin off easy? Ah could skin you alive fer daring ta touch my nephew."

"I didn't touch him. I invited him to tea and we talked." Cipher assured him. "I did place my hand on his shoulder once or twice, but nothing perverted. I'm more concerned about what you might do to him, after what you let happen to Robbie."

"What happened ta Rob was a master punishin' a disobedient slave! Mah boys know better than ta touch Fiddleferd."

"And what about Marcus coming after Theo? He's not yours. You have _no right_ to send one of your _dogs_ to my door to try to drag Theo off." Cipher said venomously.

"It's in tha laws, Cipher! Ya took somethin' uh mine. Ah was in my rights ta demand payment! Ah chose ta let Marcus have uh new pet."

"You _can't_ demand I pay with something that _doesn't belong to me_! He is my GUEST, you idiotic hillbilly fuck!" Cipher roared, and then he calmed down again. "I'll send you the details of the trade location by text in a half-hour. I'm going to go prepare Marcus for the trade." He said pleasantly. "Until later, Gibson."

Gibson slammed the phone down. "Hillbilly fu--that disrespectful piece uh..!" He took a few deep breaths to calm down before punching a button on his phone console. "Frank! Get in here! An' bring Rob whit ya."

Frank came in a bit later, hauling Rob by his arm. Rob looked terrified about being suddenly dragged out like this and looked at his master with concern in his eyes.

 "Have a seat, Frank. I have...news." He shoved the box toward Frank. "Look 'at this."

Frank opened the box, seeing the eye and pictures. "Is this..."

"Yea. Cipher's got Marcus. He's willin' to trade." He pointed to Rob. "Fer him." Rob flinched as he was pointed at. "Ah think it uh fair trade. Ah git rid uh him and git a good man back."

Rob looked between them, looking confused. "Master...?" He spoke softly, as if afraid to be hit for doing so. He probably was.

"Ah sent Marcus ta Cipher's. He was supposed ta snatch that street trash, but he got 'imself caught. Cipher's willin' ta trade, though. You fer Marcus."

Rob felt a bubble of joy form and he moved his hand to cover his mouth before it turned into a smile. Cipher had kept his word. He'd protected Theo. And now he was going to rescue him. Gibson had finally fucked up and given him a bargaining chip Gibson wouldn't refuse.

"He's supposed ta be textin' soon with a meetin' spot. Frank, yer gonna go in mah stead. As soon as ya swap him, gimme a call. Ah got a little payback planned fer our _pal_ Cipher."

Gibson's phone vibrated with a text notification and Rob felt _more_ worried about what Gibson could have planned for Cipher.

The text displayed an address that would link to the phone's GPS application and a message. [13:00, Floor C. It's empty, and the cameras are off. I better see you and not one of your dogs.]

He quickly texted back. [I'll be sending Frank. I have things that I can't leave unattended here. He'll make the swap and leave. Scouts honor.]  
  
The reply came shortly. [Fine. But if he tries anything funny, he'll be the one on my table next. I only agreed to return Marcus for Rob, I will not hesitate to lock up your dog if it attacks me.]

[I promise he'll be on his best behavior. He'll be leaving shortly.]

"Okay, boys. Frank, Ah got 'im talked inta meetin' whit ya. You two git movin'."

Rob swallowed nervously. "Can I...say goodbye to Stanford?" He asked softly.

Gibson thought for a moment. "Well, Ah don't suppose there's any harm in it. Ya ain't likely ta ever see 'im again." He tossed Frank a set of keys. "He gits two minutes."

Frank grabbed Rob's arm and pulled him over to Ford's cell. "Remember. Two minutes."  
Ford looked up when Rob stepped inside. "Oh. You again..um...I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Rob. I'm Rob." He nodded. Ford noticed he was wearing an eyepatch this time. "Look, uhm...I'm going to be leaving. But, your brother is in one of the other cells. If you're really good, I bet they'll let you talk to him." He walked over and placed his hand on Ford's shoulder. "I'll pray you get a better Master than I did."

"I still don't understand why your doing this. If you know what's wait for my brother and I, call the police."

"If I do..." He faltered. "By the time the police arrive, you'll have been moved elsewhere. Cipher is trying to get you out, though." He looked towards the door, then sighed. His time was almost up. "I hope I see you again."

"I don't know much about you, but, you seem an honorable person. I'd like to see you again as well." To Rob's surprise, Ford stood and hugged him. "You may have brought me here forcefully, but you're the only one who's shown any kindness towards me."

Rob gently rubbed his head, then sighed. "Just...trying to give you the support I never had. I'm glad I was able to make things a little easier." Then he gently nudged him off and stepped back towards the door as he heard it unlocking. "I'll pray for you." He promised before he was pulled out.

 The elevator dinged and Frank practically shoved Rob forward. He glanced around the hallway. "Alright Cipher! We're here! I don't know why you want this piece of shit. He's mouthy and has a bad attitude."

"Likewise." Cipher said. He stepped out of a room and pulled Marcus out with a leash attached to leather handcuffs fastened around his wrists.. "He was pathetic. I expected more from him."

"Cute, Cipher." Frank said with roll of his eyes. "You made your point. Now let him go."

 Cipher reached down and removed the leash before pushing him forward. "You don't need a key for those, they're basic bondage cuffs." He said boredly. "Come here, Robbie." He extended a hand to him.

Rob looked at Frank cautiously, afraid of what he'd do, and took a tentative step forward. "What are ya looking at me for? I don't care. Run to him if ya want."

Rob nodded and ran forward, throwing himself into Cipher's arms. Cipher caught him and held him close, then nodded to Marcus. "Go."

Marcus didn't need to be told twice. He practically ran over to Frank. "Get this shit off me!"

Cipher watched as Frank removed Marcus' cuffs. "The transaction is complete. Now get out and don't ever come near Robbie or Theodore again."

"Agreed." Once the two were in their car, Frank pulled out his phone. "Boss? I got him. We're on our way back. You can finish up our little surprise."

Marcus looked at him quizically. "Surprise?"

"Yeah. Cipher just got outbid on the boy genius. Boss is ending the auction a little...early."


End file.
